


Extended Case Scene

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: A Fish May Love A Bird [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Extended Scene, F/M, a bit angsty, full fic soon to be released, jack still loves his nougat, the hunt goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: reader is itching for a hunt, but may come to regret it. (yes this summary sux, but the tags say it all anyway)





	Extended Case Scene

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as part of a fic for a challenge prompt, but cut a lot of it out cause it felt like it was draggin the story out too much and pulling away from the fact that its a Gabexreader fic. most of it still ends up in the full fic tho. so here it is in all its weird glory. heads up, this is the first time ive tried to write a case.

**Two Days Before Halloween** ****

You paced back and forth in the library, coffee mug in hand, watching Sam clack away on his laptop. After being cooped up in the bunker the last two days with nothing to do except ponder over Wednesday’s party, you felt restless. Most of the other hunters were still out on cases they had left to investigate days ago. Dean, Cas, and Ketch were in Ohio chasing some rugaru. Mary and and Maggie were tracking down a wraith a few states over. The rest were spread out all over. Only a handful of you had stayed back.

“Anything. Just find something for me to fight. I don’t care what it is. Ghost, werewolf, hell, I don’t care if Gabriel has to zap us down to the border for a damn Chupacabra hunt!” You had stopped your pacing to stand beside Sam, hovering there as he looked through news sites for anything that might even hint at a case.

A minute or so later, he looked up from the screen. “Think I got something. It’s down in Iola, ‘bout an hour and a half away. A couple of bodies were found, drained.”

“Guess we didn’t totally wipe out the Fang Gang after all. Well, let’s take down a few more, shall we?” You left to go gear up, a gleeful spark flashing in your eyes at the prospect of a hunt. You decided to call Charlie, who had made a quick run into town with Jack to see if they wanted to join. Jack was well on his way to becoming a proficient hunter and something like this should be great practice for the kid. Charlie agreed and showed up at the bunker ten minutes later, just as you had finished gathering everything together.

The four of you piled into one of the cars in the garage; you decided to sit in the back with Jack to go over some last minute tips and to test how much he remembered about how to deal with vamps. About thirty minutes into the drive, he pulled out a few of the candy bars he had stocked up on earlier, passing them around. You thanked him and let out a chuckle as he tore into a 3 Musketeer’s bar, noting he still hadn’t given up his love of nougat. The kid had really grown on you in the past year and half, he was like the little brother you never got to have.

The trip down to Iola had passed quickly and Sam pulled into the town’s police station before it was even noon. Charlie went with Sam to get more intel from the cops and you climbed into the driver’s seat. Before leaving the bunker, Sam had pulled up the addresses of the victim’s loved ones and you decided to go interview them with Jack.

You pulled up to the house of the first victim and quickly quizzed Jack on the protocol. Satisfied, you stepped out of the car and walked up the path to the door, stopping to straighten out Jack’s suit a bit before ringing the doorbell.

Fifteen minutes later, you walked out with more information than you had hoped and decided to check in with Sam before heading to the next house. “Sam? Yeah, the husband said that she had just gotten a new job at some bar downtown a couple of weeks before she died. Told me he had been reluctant about her taking it, it’s known to have a bit of a rough crowd. Some place called the Big Tap Saloon. Yeah, I’ll come get you.”

You pulled up to the station and as soon as Sam got in the car, he started telling you what he found out. “So get this, apparently the second victim, Jenny Cartwright, was found in an alley. Behind Big Tap. So, looks like there is definitely a connection between the vics. Let’s go scope the place out, see what we can find.”

You drove through the town, following the directions the sheriff had given Sam, till you found the run-down dive bar and parked a bit up the road from it. It soon became obvious that you weren’t going to find out much just sitting there, so around 3 o’clock, the four of you took turns changing in the restroom of a nearby gas station. Once you were in your street clothes, you headed into the bar, you and Charlie entering five minutes ahead of the boys so that it didn’t look like you were with them. The place smelled of stale beer and sweat, there were peanut shells littering the floor and the room was barely lit enough to see to the back of the building.

You and Charlie sidled up to the bar to order and sat in view of the group of men that were hanging around the pool table in the back. When Sam and Jack walked in you took care not to react and only looked over at them for a second to note their position. You and Charlie talked about random things, mostly making each other giggle to sell charade the pair of you were putting on. Every so often one of you would look over at the guys and give a smile or a look. After about thirty minutes, it worked. The taller of the three men came over to you and asked to buy you both a drink. Wanting to speed things along, when the drinks came, you picked yours up and went over to the pool table, Charlie and Mr. Tall following behind.

You started talking to one of them, telling him how you and Charlie had just moved into town. You made sure to make it seem as though no one would be missing you for a while.

A couple drinks later, you and Charlie ramped up the flirting, ready to get them to take you home, knowing they would lead you back to their nest and Sam and Jack wouldn’t be far behind. You leaned in close to Mr.Tall, turning on the charm. Just then, out of the corner of your eye you saw four men walk in and sit at a table near the front door. You thought nothing of it at first; not until one of the men went up to the bar to get drinks. The man looked your way, an evil glint in his eye, and flashed a smile reminiscent of a snarl. You sucked in a sharp breath and quickly looked over to Charlie. Her face mirrored your worry. None of you had planned on a nest this size. With only two victims over the course of a week, you had thought there were would be less than a handful of them. Seven vamps made the odds a bit more difficult.

You were now hesitant to leave Jack and Sam alone with four bloodsuckers to deal with. Jack’s powers were still intermittent, there was no guarantee that he would be able to blast them. You tried to step away from Mr.Tall to make your way over to Charlie. As you did, the man grabbed your arm. “Hold on, girlie, where ya goin’? Thought we were gonna have a good time?” He smiled evilly at you and you tried to tug out of his grasp as you saw his fangs descend. His grip tightened as you shouted at Charlie to run, struggling to reach down and grab the syringe of dead man’s blood you kept in your boot.

The two other vamps grabbed Charlie and started dragging her to the door as she shouted for Sam. One of them knocked her out with a couple swift blows to the head. You continued to struggle against your vamp as your ears registered a commotion coming from the other end of the bar. You looked quickly and saw Sam and Jack trying to take on the group of vampires that had just arrived. The bartender was slumped over the bar, hopefully just unconscious.

Giving up on the syringe for the moment, you threw a few quick punches at Mr.Tall and were just able to pull from his grasp. You ran after the two vamps that were dragging Charlie towards the back door. One of them turned to face you, catching your leg as you kicked out at him. He twisted it slightly and shoved you back causing you to hit the ground, hard. You could hear Sam calling for you across the room, followed by grunts and the sounds of glass and wood breaking.

As you tried to pick yourself up, Mr.Tall suddenly grabbed you by your hair, pulling you up by it. You scrabbled at his arm, trying to pry him off you, but it hardly mattered. By that point, the two vampires who had Charlie were back and one of them came over to help Mr.Tall. You kicked out at him weakly, and pushed back at Mr.Tall. Mr.Tall let go of your hair, just to grab your arms as the other one grabbed hold of your legs. Struggling between the two of them you managed to scream for Sam one last time before you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head as your vision went dark.

 _Gabriel, h-help. Please, we need you…_ You hoped he would hear your broken plea as you struggled to hold on to consciousness.

The fight had gone horribly wrong. There had been more blood-suckers than you had been prepared for. You and Charlie had gotten separated from Sam and Jack; the three vamps you girls had been flirting with at the bar in town, in an attempt to get them alone, had quickly overpowered you once a few more of their clan had shown up, effectively distracting Sam as he tried to make his way over to the pool tables where you and Charlie were. You remember Jack trying to use his Nephilim powers against the vamps as you were being dragged out into the alley behind the bar. The last thing you heard before being knocked out was Sam yelling.

When you woke, you found yourself in what looked like an abandoned factory. Your head was pounding; you tried to reach up to check for blood, only to find your action stopped by the manacles around your wrists. They had chained you to the wall, Charlie similarly bound a few feet to your left. “Charlie? Charlie, can you hear me? Are you okay? Char, Charlie please answer me.”

The only response you got was a soft groan, but at least you knew she was still alive. There was still hope. Your head throbbed again and your vision blurred. You struggled to think of what to do next. You bit back a moan as you registered a pain in your shoulder. You turned your head to look, and could see now that your sleeve was completely soaked through with blood; you couldn’t remember how that had happened. Unable to think of anything else to get you out of this mess, not knowing how long you had till the vampires returned, you prayed to the one person you could think of in that moment. The one person you wanted to see most right now.  _Gabriel…please…hurry. I don’t know how long I can hold on…help us…Sam, Jack, I-I don’t know where they are._ Your thoughts rambled on as you tried to stay awake. A few seconds later you heard the flutter of wings followed by a panicked voice.

“Y/n, y/n, oh Father, what happened?!” Gabriel crouched by your side, immediately snapping you free from your chains. “Sweetheart, stay with me now. I’m gonna get you outta here in a second, just hold on.”

You raised your head weakly to look at him as he went to check on Charlie. “You came. Oh, thank God, you came. Is she…?”

Gabriel pressed his fingers to Charlies’ forehead and her eyes fluttered open, widening as she took in her surroundings. “She’s fine, y/n. Charlie, can you stand? It looks like y/n’s lost a lot of blood, I’m gonna have to carry her.”

“Yeah, I think so”, Charlie groaned out as she attempted to do so. She was a bit wobbly at first but was able to lean against the wall as Gabriel rushed back over to you.

He knelt over you, brushing back sweat-matted hair from your face. You winced as he gingerly scooped you into his arms, careful not to touch your injured shoulder. “I gotcha sugar. I gotcha. Just hold on a little longer.” Once he had you, he grabbed Charlies’ hand and flew you both back to the bunker.

You had landed in the Dean Cave and Gabriel immediately laid you down on the couch, crouching at your side. Charlie hovered at the end of the couch, behind your head, not wanting to leave you till you were healed. “You can help her, right?”

“Of course, I can. I just needed to get you out of there first, this is gonna take more time to heal than your injuries. I got Sam and Jack back too, by the way; you might want to go let them know you’re safe.” He cupped your face and gently turned it away so he could get a better look at the wound.

The vamps had nearly drained you, it was a miracle you had held on as long as you did. One hand still caressing your cheek, he splayed the other one over your shoulder and you let out a soft gasp as the warm of his Grace spread through you. You closed your eyes as you felt your body healing, a flush rising to your face as you regained the blood levels to do so. Sure, Gabriel had had to heal you before, but it had never felt this intimate. He usually didn’t have to place his hand directly on the wounds, a touch on the head was always sufficient. This was different. His hand lingered on your shoulder a second longer than needed. You were afraid to look at him, afraid of what you might say. Instead, you focused on keeping your pulse steady.

“Sugar, look at me.” Gabriel nudged your face in his direction and you opened your eyes. You couldn’t quite read the look on his face. “Don’t ever do that again, you hear me? That was too close a call. Next time, you call for me as soon as shit starts to hit the fan, okay?”

You nodded meekly, attempting to sit up. “Sorry. Everything happened so fast. Is everyone else okay? Brain’s still a bit foggy, you got the others back, right? Is the nest dead?”

“Shh, slow down. Everyone’s fine, I got them back, safe and sound. I’ll take care of the nest in a minute. I needed to heal you first.” Gabriel’s hands dropped down from your face as you swung your legs off the couch and pulled yourself upright. He took your hands in his and held your gaze. “I meant what I said. Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again. We can’t afford to lose you.” With that, he stood up and placed a small kiss to your forehead before walking towards the door. “I’ll let the others know you’re okay before I go take out the rest of those bastards. Get some rest. You’ve got a party to go to in about 48 hours, kiddo.”

After he left the room, you leaned back, shutting your eyes again as you tried to process everything that had just happened. You tried to make sense of Gabriel’s sudden seriousness and the look in his eyes as he had admonished you. You had never seen him so worried before. You groaned, rubbing your eyes as you fought back the wave of exhaustion washing over you. Gabriel was right, you needed rest.

You made your way through the bunker, finding the others in the war room. You hugged them all, glad they were safe, and made your way to your room. You changed into a pair of sweats and an oversized shirt and plopped onto the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.


End file.
